The Legend of Zelda: The Other Wielder
by ARIchickenz
Summary: Link has to save not only Hyrule, but the universe it corresponds with. ,i.e. our world, Yet there is a new wielder of the brother of the Master Sword...
1. Transportation to Hyrule

Hey guys! I've played "The Legend of Zelda", and I gotta tell ya. I love the series! So, Link, the main character, is on an adventure, with my friends Ari Mitsukai and Andi Bishoujo. This is placed in Hyrule, so it's about "Ocarina of Time" setting and Link is going to be a teen/young adult instead of the cell shaded 5 year old. So again, read, enjoy, and review so I can for fill your reading entertainment!

I have absolutely no ownership of "The Legend of Zelda" or its characters, Nintendo does. However, I do own Ari Mitsukai and Andi Bishoujo.

Begin Chapter One…

The Hyrulian breeze owned a crisp autumn taste. A lone rider on a dark red horse rode against the wind, causing his green cap and dark blonde hair to dance in the wind. When he reached up to the top of the hill in Hyrule field, he stopped and stared at the wondrous view that the three gods built. He remembered his adventure to seal the evil Ganon away. Din, Farore, and Nayru were the ones that made Hyrule, he was glad they made it beautiful. He continued his ride through Hyrule field and to the castle of Hyrule.

Elsewhere…

He was always in trouble, in one form or another. She shook her heavy head, "That's him, number seven."

The police officer stared in horror, "Are you sure that's your boyfriend ma'am?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, how much is his bail this time," she asked taking out her checkbook, writing out the figure the officer said, and ripping the check off and handing it to the officer in charge.

"Ma'am, you are aware that…that boy, or demon, is Ari Mitsukai?" the officer asked trembling.

She scoffed, "Demon? Ha, he's scared of me." The officer said nothing after her statement.

"Thanks for bailing me out, Andi," Ari said.

She sighed, "I wouldn't have to if you quit tagging the buildings." Ari flinched. He loved to spray paint sides of buildings.

"Fine. Oh, my friend X, he's got one sweet-ass system for playin' Zelda. Wanna see?" Andi shrugged her shoulders. Ari smiled evilly, grasped her hand and started to run to his friend's house.

Back at Hyrule…

The lone rider made his way to Hyrule Castle. He walked his horse to the local barn and placed her there.

"Link!" said a familiar voice. A familiar pair of arms grasped the lone rider in a green tunic; the rider was shocked, and smiled. The tunic wearer turned around and grabbed the shoulders of the person who held him. He peered into the eyes of a beautiful blonde with gorgeous blue eyes. He laughed softly and hugged the beauty and kissed her softly on the cheek. "How was your ride with Epona, Link?" she asked.

"Good," he nodded, "just admiring the beautiful field of Hyrule, Princess Zelda."

She giggled, "Link, my father is worried. He needs to see you, but he won't tell me what for." Link's eyes narrowed, his face contorted into thought. The King of Hyrule always talked to the princess about royal matters. Link fixed his green tunic and matching hat. He nodded and walked towards the royal chamber.

When he stood at the door, he nodded to the guards to let them know why he was there. They nodded in agreement and opened the door. The King rushed to Link with his bright red gown dragging the floor.

"Link, my good warrior, I have terrible news."

"What is it my King?" he answered.

"My guards have found something I need you to take a look at," said the King with apparent nervousness in his voice. The King led him to a doorway in the Temple of Time, where the legendary Master Sword was held. He stopped and turned to face Link. "My good warrior, the doorway to the Master Sword." He gestured his hand to the doorway. Link looked and saw a solid wall with an elliptical hole of a mixture of blue and white with a black edge. "It appears, that the Master Sword is going to be sealed, and then the evil's bane is lost, perhaps forever." Link walked to the edge of the wall, and peered into the hole.

Back at elsewhere…

"Dammit Jake!" yelled the angry teen, "I freakin' told you I didn't wanna use the damn Gameshark! It messes with the programming dumb-ass!"

"Jeez man, I just wanna use it on my file not yours," shyly said the other boy with blonde hair.

"X, man, cut him some slack. Your dad is loaded out the ass with moo-lah. So friggin' cool it man," said the quiet teen in a tone that meant business. Just then, a blonde woman walked in the room the three boys were in and knocked on the door.

"X, your friend and his girlfriend is here," she said quietly.

"Ok mom," X said, running his hand over his head, he had that habit even though he was bald. Ari walked in with his hoodie over his arm. He tossed the red cloth over the couch in the middle of the room. The quiet teen sitting there caught it and set it over the back. Andi walked in behind him and set her blue jean jacket on the back after folding it in half. She walked over to the shy boy and gave him a quick hug.

"I heard what Xander said to you, Jake," she said, trying to be kind.

"Dammit Ari!" X yelled, "I said for her to call me X, not my name!"

"Heh, like I'm the one to correct her without getting the hell beat out of me," Ari scoffed.

"Oh, sorry X, if you don't want to be called by your full name, then I won't," Andi said kindly smiling evilly at Ari. X glared at Ari, who was twitching in anger.

"Damn, I got caught."

"Ari never told me you liked to be called X, I'd have done that if he'd said something," she said, continuing the malevolent grin. Ari's eyebrow started to twitch in anger.

"Oh really? And Ari never tried that why?" X said with a frightful look in his eye.

"Listen baldy, I kicked your ass before, and I can do it again. So, do you really want to do that?" Ari said, unafraid and unflinching. X backed off, still wanting to hit someone or something. He walked over to the custom made console that his father built him to play every game for every game system. All he had to do was to flick a switch to select a console. He flipped it to Nintendo 64, and inserted "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" into the game port.

"Well, ever since genius over here used a Gameshark," he said pointing to the shy kid, "my 64 system got screwed over."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked.

"For starters?" X started to say, "this blue thing pops up on the screen and we can see the world of Zelda."

"That's bad…how?"

"It creeps the hell out of me." Ari rolled his eyes and flipped the switch.

Back in Hyrule…

Link continued to peer into the shrinking blue hole in the wall. Suddenly, there was a deafening blast and Link hit the floor, hard. When Link got up, he cleared his lungs of the dust, and searched the room for the king.

"Ow, damn," coughed a young brunette man, "hell of a ride." He stood up and brushed his red shirt clean of dust. He shook his head and reached for the cigarettes and light he had in his front blue-jean pocket. He started to light the cigarette when a hand yanked the hanging stick from his mouth.

"Ari, I told you to quit smoking," warned the girl two feet in front of him holding the cigarette in a clenched fist. She flicked her brown hair behind her, fixed her necklaces, and stared malevolently at the boy.

"Yeah dude, I thought she said to quit," said the surfer blonde boy hanging on his left shoulder, with a nervous smile.

"Jake, I'm not in the mood for you to practice your sarcasm. Ok?" he replied. Jake gulped and started brushing the dust out of his hair and off his clothes. A bald teen tossed the yellow tipped brunette in the air, only to have him land on the other brown haired boy.

"Yeah Ari, you said you quit," growled the bald headed boy. Ari's right eye squinted and convulsed in anger.

"Yeah, what the hell ever, and you just had to play witness for Andi didn't you," he sighed, "but where the hell are we." Link stepped up and got Ari's attention.

"Excuse me sir, you are in Hyrule."

"Oh, dude!" said the bald teen, "We're actually in the game! Friggin' sweet man!" He was bouncing in excitement.

"Damn, X," said Ari, "Ok, so we're in the game, but how do we get out?" X stopped bouncing and had a grim look on his face.

"You are clothed strangely my guests," said the king, "No matter, you shall come to my castle and you may explain some of this matter."

"If we can," Ari pointed out bluntly. The king frowned. Link led the way back to the castle. Out of everyone's point of view, a dark bloody hand reached from the floor…

Back at the castle…

"So, we exist in a game?" asked the puzzled King.

"Yeah, well," Ari started to say, "yeah."

"So none of us really exist, at all?" said Zelda on the brink of tears.

"Well, think of it this way," Andi started to say," your really real in this world, and we may be a game in some other world unknown to us. Zelda smiled in relief. Ari drank some more of his wine and saw an odd image. The king was sweating profusely.

"Uh, King, you ok man?" Ari asked.

"Yes," he answered wiping his forehead, "I'm fine. Please, you must excuse me." He started to get up, but he fell face first onto the floor.

Oh, nice touch up with what's goin on with the King, well, you'll know as soon as I post the next chapter!


	2. Beginning to a jouney

Hey, I'm back, after trying to find the story in the vast regions of my mind…Anyway I hope you like this next installment.

I have absolutely no ownership of "The Legend of Zelda" or its characters, Nintendo does. However, I do own Ari Mitsukai and Andi Bishoujo.

Begin Chapter 2

When they got him back to his room, Ari ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head and started to think. He kicked the wall and cursed. He started to leave the castle when he was stopped by Link.

"Hey, we need to get some herbs from the old hag in Kakariko village."

"Eh?" Ari looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean 'eh?' we need to go get the king better," said Andi.

"Well," Ty said, "Jake and X can stay here and-"

"Hey, why the hell do I have to stay behind? I can go with you guys."

"Bullshit, Link and I are going alone," Ari said. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. Link jumped at it and he looked at Ari confused. "What the-?" He fished it out and flipped it open to check the caller ID. "Jake?"

"Huh?" Jake dug in his pocket and looked at his. "Oh, I have you on speed dial cause you're always late to practice."

"Heh, heh, heh. Whoa!" It just hit him. They could use their phones in this world. "Guys, we can call each other in order to keep contact."

"Sir!" shouted a guard. He ran up to Link and stood at attention. "Sir! The Temple….it…it's…" Link didn't wait to hear the rest, neither did the rest of them.

Before, at the Temple of Time…

The hand rose and pushed on the ground. Out of the black abyss, a bloody figure gurgled and pulled its raggedly self up and out of the hole. It closed up and disappeared. The figure looked around and saw nothing, then dragged its frayed body out of the chilling holy temple…

Back to the heroes…

Link slid into the temple and fell on his rear. He stared in awe at the sight he saw.

"Link, what's the-" Ari stopped mid-sentence and looked. "Holy hell!" The temple had a blood trail leading from the middle of the main room and to the door. Ty, Jake, X, and Andi looked and shivered.

"What the hell happened, Ari?" asked X.

"I…have no freakin' clue," he replied. Ari looked the scene over and took it in piece by piece. He noticed a sword in the back. He started to walk to it and Link followed. Andi looked at them both and saw them walk through a wall in the back.

"Ari? Link?" she questioned. Ari walked to the sword and Link was behind him.

"It was blocked off last time, wasn't it?" Ari asked. He then reached and pulled the sword. A blue light flashed from where the sword once stood.

Following Link and Ari…

They found themselves in a different room with an old man with two pedestals, one on each side.

"My good sirs, please step up and receive what you should." He was cloaked in a brown, old robe, and had a white beard down to his waist, but he was hunched over as well, which had the illusion of his long beard. "You sir, in the green tunic," he pointed to Link. "You get the famous Master Sword, and you newcomer, get three gifts to be technical," he chuckled.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ari asked while link took the Master Sword.

"You receive the Master Sword's Twin, the Blades of Fury."

"But you said three technically?" Ari pointed out while drawing the twin blades.

"_Tibi auxilium dono_," the old man said under his breath. Blue sparkles started to surround Ari and engulf him in a bright light.

Back with the others…

"Ari!" Andi screamed. They were gone, the sword stood alone in the back room. Andi started to run to it and Ty grabbed her arm.

"Andi, I don't-" he was cut off.

"My boyfriend just disappeared in a world where we don't know where the hell we are! Ari!" she screamed. Link fell from the ceiling and landed in X's arms.

"Hey Biggins," he casually said. "Where's Ari?"

Back with Ari…

Latin phrases ran through his mind. His head felt like it was going to explode. His body started to writhe in pain. He curled up into a ball and started to grip his sides. He coughed up blood and rolled on his side. He heard a young man screaming, and found out it was himself screaming in pain…

Back with the others…

"Aaaaaggggghhhh!" screamed a voice.

"Ari!" Andi didn't wait and started to run towards the stone that held a sword a minute ago. She started to run to it and ignored the cries of warning from Link. She reached the stone and looked around. A blue ring was around her and she started to stare at it. A blue light blinded her. She saw an old man with a brown, old robe, and a white beard down to his waist.

"Ma'am, does this man belong to you?" he waved his hand over to the curled up Ari. She ignored him and started to head over to him. He sighed and held up a hand to her chest to stop her. She looked at him and he smiled. "Those are some nice breasts you have." He said as he started to squeeze her left breast.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed and slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry miss, but being stuck in this room is lonely and I don't get many visitors."

"Is Ari ok?" she asked holding her breasts from him.

"Yes, but I must say something to you." He rose up his hand.

"Is it 'I'm sorry for grabbing your breast'?" she asked.

"_Tibi auxilium dono. Nunc vobis ad patriam mitto._" A blue light shined on Andi and Ari and she was blinded. When she came to, Ari and Andi were back at the temple and she was sitting holding Ari up. She looked at him and fell asleep.

End Chapter 2

Well that was fun, I'll set up an adventure for those three here in a little bit. Oh, the words in Latin, "Tibi auxilium dono" means "I give you (singular) help" and the "Nunc vobis ad patriam mitto" is "Now I send you (plural) to the country". Anyway, expect more Latin in this fanfic. L8er!


End file.
